Courtship
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: Beyond friendship is something more for both Julian and Garak.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Beginning

Summary: Julian's new emotion makes him wonder why he is feeling that way towards his friend, Garak.

Timeline: This story takes place after the episode, "The Search, part 2."

Disclaimer: I Do Not Owe ST DS9!

Author's Note: This is going to be a multi-story. However, the title and summaries in each one are different because it was really supposedly to be one-shots. So I just decided to be a multi-story with continuation at the end. NO FLAMES!

* * *

><p>Once returning upon the station, Julian quickly fled to where Garak's shop was located in the promenade without even turning to look back at the others as he knew he was going to be questioned later either by Miles or by Dax. He has to know if Garak was alright. He knew that the Garak that he'd seen being shot by a Jem'Hadar was a dream, but he had to see him for himself. The feeling inside him was different. It was heart pounding even though he had no idea why. He and Garak are just friends and they have daily lunches together whenever they can, so why the eagerness to see him?<p>

As soon as Julian reached the shop, he stopped outside the door to catch his breath so that Garak wouldn't notice that he was worried about seeing him. Was he worried? When did he become so worried for the exile Cardassian? He was about to go inside until the doors opened and a Bajoran woman came out from it with a smile on her face.

"Oh doctor, I didn't see you there," the woman said happily, "Garak just gave me a wonderful dress to wear and gave me a discount as well. Perhaps he will give you a discount also if you're here looking for a suit," she said and bid farewell to the doctor as she held onto the box she was holding protectively.

"How generous of him," Julian murmured and he went inside the shop and saw Garak looking at one of his dresses that he made.

Garak looked up to see who had entered his shop, "Ah doctor, it's good to see you again. Therefore your mission has gone successfully?" He asked.

"Not really," Julian began slowly.

"What do you mean?" Garak asked intrigued as he looked at him.

"Odo's people, The Founders are the leaders of the Dominion, Garak. We didn't make a peace treaty or anything with them, they will attack us any time without warning," Julian explained worriedly.

"I see," Garak replied as he began pacing in his shop then stopped to look at Julian, "why are you telling me this? Shouldn't this be confidential?" He asked.

"I'm not sure, I just felt it was something to tell you," Julian replied as Garak didn't say anything. Julian fidgeted where he stood, "According to Major Kira and Odo, we were captured by the Dominion. They put us in some sort of stasis unit that will let us dream the same thing," he explained.

"That's not possible," Garak said surprise.

"I don't believe it either," Julian said shaking his head, "apparently we all did. Starfleet betrayed us and made a treaty with the Dominion. We didn't know what was going on until the end. Me, Commander Sisko, Miles and Dax were the only ones who were convinced that Starfleet was making a mistake and we tried to get out off the station with you," he explained.

"I was there? What happened?" Garak asked intrigued.

"I was right beside you as we were escaping Deep Space Nine when we got cornered by a group of Jem'Hadar. You tried to trick them and you succeeded in killing two of them and when we were just leaving the corridor, a Jem'Hadar came out and shot you," Julian said as his voice was croaking.

"I see..." Garak muttered as his eyes went up suddenly, "doctor, when you came running in here earlier, were you worried about me? Were you worried that the dream that you had was real and that I died?" Garak asked.

"I..." Julian began but he couldn't get the words out and he felt that tears were about to break free from his eyes.

"Doctor, as you can see, I'm here and alive. As you want to know, I was also worried for you. Lunch without you wasn't the same at all," Garak said with a smile.

"I just couldn't stop thinking about you on the Defiant, Garak. I wanted to tell Miles about this but he wouldn't be too interested with it," Julian said as he knew how Miles felt about the Cardassians.

"Well, now that we got done with that, shouldn't you be reporting to Commander Sisko? I'm sure his waiting for you at Ops as he wants to do a debriefing," Garak said.

"If he wanted me there, he could have combadge me," Julian explained.

"Y'know doctor, you told me a great deal of what happened during your mission. I thought it was forbidden from outsiders that who weren't in the mission?" Garak asked.

"I..." Julian began but stopped as he looked at Garak, "there was nothing that I told you that could endanger the Federation," he said.

"Only that the Dominion is going to attack us soon without warning," Garak replied.

"And you will keep that to yourself. I don't want to be accused of something that I told someone that I trust," Julian said.

"You trust me?" Garak asked surprised.

"Garak, we've known each other for three years now. You don't trust me?" Julian asked.

"It's not that I don't trust you, Julian. I'm just surprised, that's all," Garak replied.

"I understand," Julian said slowly, "there are still people on the station that doesn't trust you still."

"Precisely," Garak replied.

"Well, now that's settled, why don't we go and get lunch? I'm starving," Julian replied.

Garak nodded in agreement, "There's this new holo-novel that I want to tell you about. I think it's rather a enjoyment for first timers," he said.

"Don't tell me, it's a holo-novel of Cardassians," Julian replied.

"How did you ever guess?" Garak asked with a smile.

"I know you Garak," Julian said, "all of your holo-novels are based on your home world," he said.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Garak asked.

"No, no. Tell me all about your holo-novel during lunch," Julian said and with that said, Garak closed the shop and the two friends left to go to the promenade to have lunch.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

me: The first chapter up! The second chapter hopefully would be up this weekend.

Julian: Short...

me: It may be short, but there will be more chapters later.

Garak: We'll be onto the next chapter soon.

Miles: Review and update.


	2. The Program

Title: The Program

Summary: Julian begans to think about his and Garak's relationship at the moment and he begins a new program that helps his feelings for the Cardassian to verify that.

Timeline: This takes place right after "Civil Defense" in Season 03. (One of my favorite episodes in the season!).

Disclaimer: I Do Not Owe ST: DS9! NO FLAMES!

* * *

><p><em>Julian looked down at Garak and began smirking at him, out off the corner of his eye, Garak saw the look but continued to work on the computer. "Well, tell me, Doctor, what is it exactly about this situation that's making you smile?" He asked.<em>

_"You, Garak," Julian replied as he couldn't stop smirking._

_"Hmm?" Garak replied as he was busy with the computer and wasn't really paying attention to Julian._

_"I was just wondering how many other tailors can rewrite Cardassian security protocols," Julian explained._

_"I wouldn't even venture a guess. Which reminds me, those pants you wanted altered are ready to be picked up," Garak said as Julian shook his head in amusement._

"Doctor, is everything alright?" Major Kira asked.

Julian Bashir was at Ops at the moment and clearly he wasn't concentrating the surroundings by him as he was thinking about that time with him and Garak. It just happened a few hours ago and the station was going back to normal slowly.

"Doctor, are you listening?" Major Kira asked again.

Someone touched his arm lightly and Julian jumped at the moment he felt it. He turned to look and saw that it was Jadzia who was smiling at him. "Ah yes, I better get to the infirmary," Julian quickly replied and he left Ops before anyone could say a word to him.

"What was that about?" Major Kira asked surprised.

"I'm not sure, but he could be in love," Jadzia said with a grin making Kira look at her as if she was insane.

* * *

><p>Once at the promenade, Julian wasn't even heading towards to the infirmary. In fact, he doesn't know where he was going as he was too preoccupied with the fact about what happened between him and Garak in Ops. He couldn't help but feel the fact that that encounter was flirting between the two and he was the one who started it in the first place!<p>

How could the Dominion do this to him? If they didn't captured him and the others in the first place, none of this would be happening right now. The new emotion was frightening him. He hadn't felt like this since he met his ex-girlfriend who had cheated him and that was when he was an Ensign while she was a Lt. Plus he hadn't felt like this towards a male before, better yet, a male Cardassian.

What would his friends think? Would Starfleet try to separate the two if they get into a relationship? So many questions that are unanswered and Julian didn't want to think about the new emotion right now since he doesn't want to ruin their friendship firstly and he didn't think he was gay in the first place and he doesn't even know Garak's orientation either.

He wanted to tell someone but he wasn't sure himself. He was confused at the moment. He decided to go to Quark's to have lunch. He entered Quark's and to his amazement, the bar wasn't busy. "Where is everyone?" Julian asked Quark who gave Julian a table.

"After what happened today, some of the civilians left for Earth or Bajor. I don't doubt them. I myself would go home as well but if it wasn't for the bar…" Quark said shaking his head.

"I see," Julian murmured as a light bulb went up, "does that mean that the holosuits are opened?" He asked eagerly.

"At the moment," Quark agreed as he leaned down to him so no one could overhear them. "You know, there is a merchant that I know who are making programs for their clients at a very cheap price. The merchant that I know pays fairly and there aren't any glitches within his programs," Quark explained.

"Let me guess, you want me to buy from him, am I right? How much is he paying you?" Julian asked.

"Well, 40% of his earnings goes to me since I'm the nearest employer that could help him with his business," Quark said greedily.

"How much is the program and how long does it take?" Julian asked intrigued.

"It will take about two weeks and it will cost you 10 bars of latinum," Quark replied.

"10 bars of latinum? You know we don't have currency in Starfleet, why not a trade?" Julian asked hopefully.

"No can do," Quark said shaking his head, "his not a medic and his only pleased with latinum," Quark replied.

Julian sighed in defeat, "Where am I going to get 10 bars of latinum?"

"There is someone at your disposal that currently has latinum," Quark whispered.

"Really? Who?" Julian asked eagerly.

* * *

><p>"No," Jadzia said firmly as soon as Julian saw her in the promenade.<p>

"Please Jadzia, I'll do anything for you," Julian begged as he knew he was desperate. He wanted a program made and he wanted the program to be a secret.

"Julian, tell me something, why are you so eager?" Jadzia asked.

"If I tell you, promise me you won't tell anyone?" Julian asked slowly.

"Of course," Jadzia said nodding.

Julian took a deep breath before starting, "The program that I want is a fantasy of mine. I don't want the other person knowing how I feel about hi…her, so I want to do it in the holosuit," Julian said.

"Julian, I don't think that's healthy for you. I don't think that's the right way to cover up your feelings," Jadzia said.

"I know," Julian said quietly as he looked at Jadzia, "but it's the only way that I could do," he said.

* * *

><p>"Here it is! 10 bars of latinum," Julian exclaimed as he was alone at night with Quark in the bar.<p>

"How did you get Jadzia to agree to this?" Quark asked impressed.

Julian fidgeted, "I have to do her shifts for the next month," he muttered.

Quark laughed, "You must be desperate! You'll have a work load on your hands with your work now," he pointed out.

"I know," Julian said with a sigh as he looked at Quark, "can you get the program for me?" He asked.

"You have to tell me the details of the program so that I could give it to him," Quark replied.

Julian looked around to see if there was anyone in the bar right at the moment. He whispered the program to Quark as he knew that Quark had a very good hearing.

"You want me to do what," Quark said shock as he looked at the doctor as if he was insane. Julian nodded as Quark was still speechless but he finally gotten his words out within a minute or so. "You'll get your program within two weeks," he finally said.

"Remember Quark, not a word to anyone," Julian threatened and Quark nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later...<p>

Julian entered the holosuite and he saw that the program was running. He smiled to himself as he looked around, it was a room that he pictured himself living in the future with his beloved. The room was actually an apartment and the apartment was located in San Fransisco near Starfleet headquarters.

"My dear, I didn't heard you come in. If I have known you were coming home early, I would have made you a meal," a voice said startling him.

Julian looked up and saw the holographic Garak standing right in front of him. As usual, Garak was wearing one of his clothing that he normally wears every time he and Julian ate lunch together in the Replimat. The personality of this holographic Garak is the same as the one as the real Garak. However, Julian have told Quark to make this Garak love and lust him at the same time while the real Garak didn't have those on him.

"I'm sorry, I should have called you or something," Julian apologized as he walked towards him.

"It's alright my dear. I'm just glad that you're home," holo-Garak said with a smile.

And with that said, the two stared at one another momentarily and before Julian knew it, they were kissing passionately and heatedly as if there was no tomorrow.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

me: And so, it begins! I'm not sure how much a program cost to be built, so I'm just estimating...

Garak: Where was I?

me: You were in it at the end...

Garak: The 'real' me.

me: Oh, ah... you might be in the next chapter.

Garak: What do you mean 'might?'

Jadzia: We'll be onto the next chapter soon.

Quark: Review and update.


	3. What You Leave Behind, Pt 1

Title: What You Leave Behind, Pt. 1

Summary: Julian has spend every minute of his free time at the holosuite as he had forgotten about those in the real world.

Timeline: This takes place between the episodes "Civil Defense" until "Prophet Motive" in Season 03.

Disclaimer: I do not owe ST: DS9!

Author's Note: So sorry it took me awhile. This chapter was giving me a hard time to write. It took me almost an hour to write this chapter. I gotten the title from the last episode of DS9 and I thought it was perfect for this chapter and the next. The next chapter is coming out next week. NO FLAMES!

* * *

><p>"No, this isn't happening! This isn't why I created this program," Julian breathed out as holo-Garak was kissing his neck.<p>

"Then what did you came here for?" Holo-Garak asked against his ear.

"I…I just want to talk, that's all," Julian explained as the two looked at one another.

Holo-Garak stared at him for a moment and saw the seriousness within his eyes, "If that is what you want, that is what I'll give you," he said and he began walking towards the couch as Julian followed him. "What is it that you wanted to tell me?" Holo-Garak asked.

Julian fidgeted nervously as he stood by the couch, "You're created to represent the one that I have feelings for," he began.

"I know," Holo-Garak said with a smile.

Julian stared at him, "That's impossible…" he said as he was lost for words.

"My creator, Felix, creates his programs like that. Well, only the main character and the one who requested knows it," holo-Garak explained.

"So Quark knows?" Julian asked as he sat down on the couch beside him.

"He should know," holo-Garak replied, "at least that's what Felix says since his the one who requested this program," he said.

"He didn't request it," Julian said, "I did."

"And Quark never told you?" Holo-Garak asked surprised and he laughed, "I guess he wanted to surprise you," he said.

"That he did," Julian replied as he was going to kill Quark after.

"Don't get this the wrong way doctor," Holo-Garak said making Julian looked at him, "I think Quark wanted to do the right thing for you. You haven't been yourself lately," he said.

"Is that what he told Felix?" Julian asked.

"Well, he says that you have feelings for someone on the station which that should be me. The only thing I don't get is why you programmed me to have lust and love feelings for you if the other me doesn't have for you," holo-Garak said.

"I just want to know how it feels like to be kissed by someone that you love," Julian explained.

"I see," holo-Garak muttered, "so this is some sort of like counseling for you?" He asked.

Julian nodded, "I wanted to find out if I'm truly in love with my friend who is a Cardassian and now I know that I am," he said sighing as he leaned back against the couch.

"Is that so wrong? I mean, is it wrong to fall in love with someone that is a Cardassian?" Holo-Garak asked.

"Yes," Julian said slowly, "we are allies at the moment but there are some Cardassian's who aren't keen to be allies with the Federation," he said.

"What do you mean?" Holo-Garak asked.

"This will take some time," Julian said as he began to tell him what was going on with the Cardassian and the Federation.

After that hour, Julian arrived at the bar where he found Quark behind the bar. "So doctor, how do you like the program?" He asked.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Julian asked angrily.

"Tell you what?" Quark asked surprised.

"That all of Felix's programs know what's going on! I just spent the last hour talking to him about his home-world," Julian said.

"So you didn't like the program?" Quark asked nervously.

"Consider yourself lucky," Julian replied as he held the data rod in his fingertips, "however, I'm keeping this with me," he said.

"What? That's against policy!" Quark exclaimed.

"No it isn't," Julian said, "this is my own program and not yours," he said and with that said, he paid Quark and left the bar leaving a dumbstruck Quark behind.

* * *

><p>"Has anyone seen Julian lately?" Miles O'Brien asked as he saw Major Kira and Dax at the bar one day having lunch together.<p>

It's been over a week since Julian gotten the new program that he requested and he had spent every minute of his free time in the holosuite.

"No, we haven't seen him today, why?" Jadzia asked.

"Something's up," Miles replied as he sat down with the two women in the table, "I asked him if he wanted to play racquetball with me but he told me he was going to the holosuite instead. I asked him if I could go along like usual but he insisted it was personal," he said.

"You know, now that you mentioned it, when we had a staff meeting two days ago, his mind was somewhere else. He wasn't paying attention to what Commander Sisko was saying because when he called to him, he didn't answered right away," Kira replied.

"Perhaps we should ask Garak," Jadzia said gesturing to the Cardassian who had just came in, "after all, the two has lunch with each other once a week at least," she said as she called Garak to come over.

"This is a surprise," Garak replied acknowledging everyone at the table, "it's unusual for me to have a seat with Mr. O'Brien here," he said.

"You're not the only one," Miles murmured as Garak sat next to him.

"We were just talking about Julian," Jadzia began, "have you've seen him lately?" She asked.

"Unfortunately I haven't," Garak said shaking his head, "this was our day to have lunch together and I was waiting for him at the Replimat but he never showed up. I thought he would be here having lunch with the Chief or if he was in the infirmary being busy and all," Garak explained as he called Quark over so that he could take his order.

"Something's up with him and I don't like it," Miles said unhappily.

"If I were you, I would stay out from someone else's business," Quark said.

"You don't know what we were talking about," Miles replied.

"Quark, have you've seen Julian lately?" Jadzia asked.

"I haven't seen him," Quark lied as he took down Garak's order but he looked at Jadzia, "but you should know though," he said and with that, he left the table.

"What did he mean by that?" Kira asked surprised.

Jadzia gasped as she suddenly knew what was going on with Julian. "He has a holosuite program that his been running these last few days," she said.

"What? What kind of program?" Garak asked intrigued.

And before Jadzia could say anything else, a voice piped up: "How's everyone doing today?" The voice belonged to Julian as he had come out from the holosuite and saw his friends sitting at the table.

Before anyone could say anything, Miles spoke: "We are worried about you," he said as Quark came over to bring Garak's food.

"Worried? Why should anyone be worried about me?" Julian asked with a smile as he grabbed a chair and sat down.

"You missed our lunch schedule today doctor," Garak replied.

Julian fidgeted on where he sat, just a few minutes ago, he was just making out with the holo-Garak and the words that he had spoken had made him hard. "I'm sorry, it's just that the new program that I have is intriguing," he said smiling.

"You're new counselor is helping you about the one that you love?" Jadzia asked teasing.

Julian shot her a look but he didn't saw Garak's gaze turned away when she said it. "It's a new program of James Bond," he lied.

"James Bond?" Miles asked as he never heard him before.

"Look I better get to the infirmary, my duty is coming up and I don't want the nurses hounding me," Julian said quickly as he got up and looked at Garak, "tomorrow we'll have lunch at the Replimat, I promise," he said and he left the table before Garak could say anything.

"I thought you said that you haven't seen him lately?" Miles asked looking at Quark.

"Ah, must have slipped my mind," Quark replied as he left the group.

"What should we do?" Miles asked.

"There's nothing that we can do but wait until Julian comes around," Jadzia said and the group didn't say anything more as Garak sat there eating his lunch as he thought about Julian worriedly.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

me: So many hits and visitors but no reviews for this story? Why not?

Julian: We'll be onto the next chapter soon.

me: I'm thinking that the next chapter will take place after "Past Tense Pt. II" but I'm not sure...

Garak: Review and update.


	4. What You Leave Behind, Pt 2

Title: What You Leave Behind, Pt. 2

Summary: Julian finally realizes on what he missed outside the holosuite.

Timeline: It takes place after the episode "Past Tense II" until "Prophet Motive."

Disclaimer: I Do Not Owe St: DS9!

Author's Note: So many hits/visitors, but only 1 review? how come? NO FLAMES!

* * *

><p>"No," Julian replied determined as he and Miles O'Brien were on the Defiant going home to DS9 after a dramatic episode of Julian and Captain Sisko being trapped in the 21st century.<p>

"You and I always do everything together. Why can't we go to the holosuite?" Miles asked.

Julian sighed as he looked at Miles, "It's personal and I clearly don't want anyone seeing what I'm doing," he said.

"Look, I'm not sure what you're doing down there, but your wasting your time. You have to get out of there Julian. We haven't been to a holosuite for weeks!" Miles exclaimed.

"I'm not wasting my time," Julian replied as he looked at Miles, "I'm….researching," he said.

Miles didn't believed him, "Can't you just tell me what it's about?" He asked again.

"No," Julian replied.

"That's a load of bull," Miles replied making Julian chuckle.

* * *

><p>Two days later...<p>

"All those people… can you ever imagine it, Elim? Those people starving, dying as they try to survive the 21st century," Julian whispered as he was lying on holo-Garak's lap as he stared at the ceiling above him.

"It must have been hard for you," holo-Garak replied slowly looking down at him, "you want to help them but knowing that you can't since you is in a different timeline," he said as he stopped for a moment before speaking again. "You shouldn't be telling me this," he said.

Julian sat up as he looked at him, "You're a hologram. I'm sure you won't tell anyone," he said confident.

"Did anything else happen during your voyage home?" Holo-Garak asked.

Julian snorted as he remembered his conversation with Miles. "Miles told me to get out of the holosuite," he said as it's been two weeks about since he had activated his program.

"Do tell," holo-Garak replied intrigued as he listen to Julian tell him about the conversation he had with Miles. Holo-Garak frowned as Julian stopped speaking, "I think his right," he said making Julian surprised.

"You must be joking," he replied.

"No, I'm not. You've been so caught up with me that you haven't spoken with your friends for a long time. When was the last time you had lunch with the real me?" Holo-Garak asked.

"A week ago," Julian replied as he remembered that he had been late as well.

"You've been too comfortable with me," holo-Garak said slowly as he stood up, "I'm sorry Julian, but you have to face the truth," he said.

"What truth? I know that you're a hologram. I don't know why this is bothering you," Julian said shaking his head.

"I'm trying to help you, love. Have you told the other me about how you feel?" Holo-Garak asked as Julian shook his head. "And that was over two weeks ago when you finally confessed to me," he said, "and now it is time for you to face the truth in the real world. This is over Julian. I don't want you trying to reactivate me after today until you tell the real me how you truly feel," he said.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Julian asked.

"Computer, end program," holo-Garak said and before Julian could say anything, the program deactivated itself and Julian found himself standing in the middle of the grid room.

* * *

><p>"You want me to do what?" Miles O'Brien asked as he and Julian were standing in front of the holosuite doors and Julian told him what to do.<p>

"I want you to bring back the program. I can't get back the program for some reason," Julian explained.

"Is everything alright gentleman?" A voice asked as the two looked and saw Quark.

"We're trying to get my program back online," Julian replied.

"I see," Quark muttered as he frowned, "I'm sure that whatever he did to you is for the best, doctor. He can practically deactivate or activate himself whenever he wants," Quark explained.

"Who?" Miles asked surprised.

"And you never told me this?" Julian asked angrily.

"It must have slipped my mind," Quark replied and he quickly left before Julian could retort something back to him.

"What's he talking about?" Miles asked again.

"So can you or can you not fix the program?" Julian asked ignoring the question.

"Not until you tell me what program it is," Miles said with a grin. Julian stared at him and with a huff, he left his friend behind. "Suit yourself," Miles murmured and he left to get back to work.

* * *

><p>"C'mon Quark, why couldn't you tell me how to contact Felix?" Julian asked as he was sitting on the bar stool after arguing with Miles as he was talking to Quark who was busy preparing drinks for his customers.<p>

"Believe me doctor, I would love to help you, but Felix keeps changing his channels. He doesn't want to be found at all," Quark replied.

"That's not very profitable if you want customers," Julian said frowning.

"The man is a criminal somewhere," Quark said with a shrug, "I'm not exactly sure where but rumor has it that he did something bad in his youth and is running from it. Felix isn't really his real name at all," he explained.

"Do you know who's looking for him?" Julian asked intrigued.

Quark shook his head, "I have no idea. Felix is a very tricky guy," he said impressed. "However your program will stay shut off until holo-Garak finally decides it is the right time for you to come in again," he said.

"How does he know that? I have the data rod right here," Julian said showing it to him.

"It won't activate when you put it in the slot," Quark explained.

"Yea but how does he know it is the right time?" Julian asked.

"I have no idea about that either," Quark replied with a shrug as he left Julian to attend to his customers.

* * *

><p>Elim Garak was in his shop putting his materials away as it was now closing time. However, before he tidy up the place, he gotten a rather interesting call through the computer system.<p>

"Garak, I know your there," holo-Garak began.

Garak frowned as he heard his voice through the computer system, "Is this some sort of joke? It really isn't funny at all," he said.

"It's no joke Garak, it's rather a complicated story and I thought you could help me with something," holo-Garak said.

"I'm talking to someone that has the same voice as me. You don't think that's insane?" Garak asked.

"Look, this is about Julian and his newest addiction to the program in the holosuite," holo-Garak replied.

"What program?" Garak asked intrigued as he listened to what holo-Garak had to say.

"I missed what?" Julian exclaimed as he was walking with Jadzia in the promenade one day.

"Molly's birthday party a few days ago," Jadzia replied with a smile, "the O'Brien's hosted a party for her and the senior staff came to the party along with some of the children on the station with their families," she explained.

"Why wasn't I notified?" Julian asked.

"We did contact you about a week ago but you were in the holosuite," Jadzia explained.

"It's no wonder Miles seemed upset with me a few hours ago," Julian said slowly.

"So how come your not in the holosuite?" Jadzia asked.

"The program deactivated itself and I can't get it back," Julian said unhappily.

"I see," Jadzia said looking at him, "perhaps it is best. You know the saying, 'what you leave behind' is true," Jadzia replied.

"I should get back to the infirmary," Julian replied, "my shift starts in fifteen minutes," he said and the two bid farewell as Julian left for the infirmary. He thought about what Jadzia had said during his walk and he knew what she said was true. He missed so much while he was in the holosuite. For now though, he would concentrate on his work and later apologize to his friends.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

me: Here's the next chapter!

Garak: Not much of myself in this chapter either...

me: I need help. I forgot what it's called like when Garak doesn't have a combadge, but he uses the computer to call someone.

Julian: So many hits/visitors, but only 1 review?

me: This isn't one of my best chapters but the next one may be...

Jadzia: We'll be onto the next chapter soon...

Julian: Review and update.


	5. Trust

Title: Trust

Summary: Garak has to learn to trust Julian and he does so.

Timeline: This takes place during the episode "The Die Is Cast."

Disclaimer: I do not owe ST: DS9! NO FLAMES!

* * *

><p>"I miss him Miles," Julian whispered so softly that Miles barely heard him during their lunch. It has been hours since Julian walked Garak to the runabout and to the teasing that Garak told him. Julian was tempted to go to the holosuite again so that he could take out his fear, but he knew too well. If he goes back, he may never come back out.<p>

"Look Julian, I'm confident they have not been destroyed because debris from their runabout hasn't been found. For all we know, they could be coming home right now!" Miles exclaimed a s he tries to cheer up his friend.

"Can't we do anything for them? Assembled a search party?" Julian asked desperately.

Miles was about to say something until he gotten a call, "Chief, we need you here immediately at Ops," the voice belonged to Major Kira.

"I'm on my way," Miles replied as he looked at Julian apologetic as he stood up, "look, I've got to go. I'll let you know right away as soon as I hear something from them, alright?" He said.

Julian nodded solemnly as he watched his friend leave. It wasn't soon after that Julian has also gotten a call from Ops saying that all senior staff was going on the Defiant to look for them. Julian had grinned happily and he immediately left to the docking ring of the Defiant as he was too eager and anxious to find Garak.

* * *

><p>The Defiant was finally coming home to DS9 when they had found Garak and Odo in a Romulan ship. Julian finally finished treating Odo as he was now resting nearby in sickbay as Julian was now treating Garak who was refusing any treatments at all.<p>

"Don't make this difficult Garak," Julian warned as Garak had tried to stop him again in the third attempt.

"It shouldn't be me that you should be treating doctor, it should be Odo," Garak replied as he was looking for Odo.

"His regenerating again and he made quite a fuss about it since he already regenerated just a few hours ago," Julian said as he looked at Garak, "what did happened to Odo, Garak? He seemed upset about talking what happened on the Romulan ship," he said.

Garak looked away as he lied down on the biobed and looked at the doctor, "I… I don't think I should tell you," he said softly, "it's rather a personal matter to both me and Odo," he said.

"Garak, I know that you know that you think I don't trust you after what happened with me in the coma, but you have to learn to trust me," Julian said.

Garak closed his eyes for a moment as that statement brought him back to what he and the other Garak was talking about before.

_"You have to trust him, Garak. His lonely," holo-Garak said._

_"Trust? He doesn't trust me at all! I know it's only been three years since we've became friends, but I know how he feels about me," Garak replied._

_"Just trust him and you'll have more than you have bargained for," holo-Garak replied and that made the real Garak puzzled._

Garak opened his eyes and he saw that Julian was still waiting for him patiently; he swallowed nervously as he opened his mouth to speak. "I… I interrogated Odo," he said as he quickly looked away.

"Was it against your will?" Julian asked.

"Enabrin Tain was the one who ordered me to interrogate Odo. I had no other choice but to obey him so he wouldn't do it himself," Garak explained slowly.

"You did it so that you could protect Odo. You have nothing to regret or to be ashamed, Garak," Julian said.

"But I do feel regret and ashamed! You have no idea how interrogating feels like to me nowadays! When I left the Obsedian Order, everything changed for me and that includes interrogation, doctor. I can't forgive myself for what I have done," Garak said.

"If you could just explain to Odo…" Julian began.

"No! I will do no such thing," Garak said.

"Then I'll tell him," Julian replied.

"No! I forbid you to do so doctor!" Garak snapped.

Julian turned back to look at him as eyes locked for a moment, Julian sighed. "If that is what you wish Garak," he said slowly.

"That is what I want," Garak replied.

"So…lunch tomorrow?" Julian asked as he wanted to stop the silence that happened in the room now.

* * *

><p>As soon as the Defiant came back onto DS9, Garak immediately went to his ship before anyone could stop him. He wanted to see what left of it. As soon as he entered the shop, he looked around and saw what a mess it was. Before coming back to the station, Garak had given his report to Captain Sisko so that he didn't have to do it tonight or to remember the details about what happened earlier.<p>

He began to clean up the mess when a voice stopped him, "I want to thank you for leaving your confession out of the report that you gave to Captain Sisko, I just read it," Odo said as Garak turned to look at him.

"It's the least that I could do," he said with a small smile.

"An interesting conversation happened with me today," Odo began as he gotten Garak's attention again, "doctor Bashir spoke to me that you told him about our interrogation?" Odo asked.

"He did?" Garak asked surprised as he was going to kill Julian the next time he sees him for lunch as he knew he shouldn't have told him.

"Yes, and I forgive you Garak. I didn't realize that you were protecting me by doing it yourself or I would have probably been killed by Enabrin Tain," Odo said.

"Thank you Odo," Garak replied as the next time he sees Julian, he was now going to thank him and not kill him. "Constable?" Garak asked as Odo looked at him, "I think it's best for us to forget the whole conversation," he said.

"Agreed," Odo said nodding, "I was wondering if you like to have breakfast tomorrow with me in the Replimat?" He asked.

"I thought you don't eat it?" Garak asked.

"I don't," Odo replied and with that statement, he left the shop leaving a mused Garak behind.

Garak shook his head as he returned to picking up the pieces of his shop. He had trusted Julian but Julian disobeyed that trust even though what he did at the very end, good things were able to come out of it. Was he able to trust Julian fully now just like what the other Garak said? He hopes so, though he would never admit it to Julian, that's for sure.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

me: C'mon ppl! More reviews, please? A lot of hits/visitors, but no reviews except for 1! I gotten out early from biology today, and I had time to write. Plus there wasn't that much hw to do anyway in my other class either. Thank goodness...

Garak: That was it?

me: at least you were in it! Oh, I think that the next chapter would be "Our Man Bashir" and I'll be replacing the other one. I am not 100% sure about the next chapter yet though... the next chapter should be up this weekend...

Julian: We'll be onto the next chapter soon.

Odo: Review and update.


	6. Be Safe

Title: Be Safe

Summary: Julian is worried for Garak.

Timeline: This takes place during "The Way of the Warrior."

Disclaimer: I Do Not Owe St: DS9!

* * *

><p>"Before you go Garak, I really think you should consider pressing charges against them," Julian Bashir said as Garak was about to leave the infirmary and Julian had just finished treating his wounds after the Klingon's have beat him up in his shop.<p>

"Doctor, enough worrying about me, I'll be fine," Garak said with an assuring smile.

"Four against one is unnecessary, if it was four against two, that almost even the odds," Julian said.

"Now doctor, don't do anything that could get you in trouble," Garak replied.

"Garak, I'm worried about you. The next time might not be as gentle as this," Julian said.

"Doctor, I've been in worse cases than this, remember? I was in the Obsedian Order and I survived that," Garak said.

"If that's true," Julian muttered.

"Doctor, if I could trust you, can you learn to trust me?" Garak asked and that left Julian silent as Garak left the infirmary without a glance back at him.

* * *

><p>Later that same day, Julian just heard that he and the others were going onto the Defiant and were about to rescue Dukat and the other council members from the Klingon's. Before he leaves, he wanted to see Garak. Today was a good day to die indeed in order to save the Federation and the station. If he died, he wouldn't even have a chance to say good-bye to Garak.<p>

However before he had a chance to see him, Miles O'Brien stopped him in his tracks. "Julian, there's been a change of plans," he said as the two were talking in the middle of the promenade.

"Why? What's going on?" Julian asked worriedly.

"Captain Sisko just gotten word that the Klingon's were already on pursue of Dukat. We're to leave now," Miles said.

"Now? I was just on my way to see someone before I leave," Julian replied.

"You don't have time, the others are waiting for us on board," Miles said.

Julian sighed as he knew if he delayed any longer, Dukat's ship might get destroyed and it could be all his doing. He knew he has to save the other Cardassians. Not only for the sake of the Federation and Cardassia, and that would probably make Garak happy and he did not want to see Garak upset anymore. "Let's go Miles," he said determined.

"That's the spirit!" Miles exclaimed with a grin and the two walked side-by-side.

However, before leaving the promenade, Julian felt someone staring at him and he stopped and turned. There on the second level, he saw Garak watching him with a worried look on his face. Miles saw Julian stopped and he turned to see what the reason was and he saw that Julian was looking at Garak. When Garak saw Miles looking at him, he quickly turned and evacuated his spot.

"What was that about?" Miles asked surprised.

"I'm not sure, but for a moment there, I thought he was going to yell out something to me," Julian said.

"That Garak, his a mystery alright," Miles said shaking his head and the two men proceeded their walk to the Defiant.

* * *

><p>The battle on the station had ended and Julian had just finish tidyiing up the infirmary for the day and was about to leave the infirmary when he saw Garak coming in. "Garak, is something wrong? You don't seem hurt," Julian replied as he looked at Garak.<p>

"I just wanted to see if you're alright," Garak replied as he sat on one of the biobed while Julian sat right back down to his office chair.

"As you can see Garak, I'm fine," Julian replied as he was touched that Garak was worried for him.

"Yes, well…I don't want to lose a loyal customer and rumor has it that a lot of Starfleet personal has died during the invasion," Garak said.

"Is that all I am to you? I'm only a loyal customer?" Julian asked.

"No, of course not," Garak said shaking his head, "you're more than that to me," he admitted.

Julian was eager to find out what Garak meant by that, but he didn't want to push it. "It is true that we lost a lot of good people," he said sadly, "but rest assured, none of the senior staff have been killed and that includes me," he said.

"Well, I should get back to my shop. Quark has already opened his bar and most of his customers are going to his place than mine," Garak said as he got off the biobed and he looked at the doctor, "I am glad that you're back here safe and sound, doctor. Lunch without you wouldn't be the same," he said as he gave Julian a smile.

"Garak, are you alright? I haven't seen you shown this much emotion towards me before," Julian said curious.

"Well, before you came here, I did drink a whole bottle of Kanarr," Garak replied as Julian raised his eyebrow at this.

"Don't tell me your drunk," Julian said with a frown.

"No, of course not, how could I get drunk with just one bottle?" Garak asked with a devilish smile.

"Yes, well, how about we get dinner? I missed lunch, so dinner have to do," Julian said as he checked the time it was already 1445.

"That would be fine. So how about dinner at Quark's? I'll meet you there at 2000 hours?" Garak asked.

"That would be just fine," Julian said and with that, the two bid farewell with each other.

* * *

><p>As soon as 2000 hours had hit, Julian found himself waiting for Garak at Quark's. He had gotten a table in the second level where it was nice and quiet as the noise was down below. As he waited for Garak, he thought back to what Garak had said: "Doctor, if I could trust you, can you learn to trust me?" He had asked. Granted, he had asked Garak to trust him before, but is it now time for him to trust him as well? How could he trust someone who tells lies all the time? Unless those lies aren't really lies...<p>

"Doctor, have you've been waiting long?" A voice asked.

Julian looked up and saw Garak standing before him. "No, I just got here. I'm glad that you decided to come Garak," he said with a smile.

"What do you mean? I thought I was the one who arranged this arrangement?" Garak asked.

"No, it's nothing. I'm just happy to see you," Julian said as he was worried for the tailor as he was on board the Defiant.

"Yes, well...we have a lot to talk about," Garak said and Julian nodded in agreement as the two began there night out.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

me: Not one of my best chapters out here, but now that it comes to "Our Man Bashir," the next chapters would be better.

Julian: You just wanted to get this out off the way...

me: Yea, the episode has a lot of Julian/Garak scenes, but I just couldn't get it into the story...

Garak: We'll be onto the next chapter soon.

me: I promise, the next chapter is longer and better.

Miles: Review and update.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello all,

Does anyone want to take over this story because I would delete it. Let me know as I have no interest in updating this story at all.

-SeverusPotterSnape


End file.
